Queen Maryse à la rescousse du Malec !
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Lorsque Maryse a été mit au courant pour la rupture d'Alec et de Magnus, elle a disons… Pété un câble. Je serait Asmodée, parce qu'il est clair que c'est de sa faute, j'irai me cacher… Classer T pour la sécurité.


Hey!

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur shadowhunter, mais c'est pas ma première idée dessus.

En revanche après avoir vu les deux dernier épisode (le 18 et 19 de la troisième saison), mon cœur de fan, comme tant d'autre je pense, a souffert énormément; alors je me suis dit que j'allais réconforter mon cœur moi-même.  
Je préviens: c'est absolument pas a prendre au sérieux. C'est même pas du tout crédible! Les perso sont complémentent OOS !

Mais c'est juste pour le plaisir de voir Asmodée se prendre une raclée!

D'ailleurs, lorsque j'ai écrit ça: je n'avait pas encore vu épisode suivant, donc je ne sais ce qui se passe après...  
Je suis désolé pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fait, même si je corrige au mieux que je peux…

La série shadowhunter ne m'appartiens pas

Bonne lecture ! 

. . .

La librairie était paisible et calme. Les clients venaient et partaient doucement, aillant trouvé leur bonheur dans les étalages de livre ancien… Puis ceux-ci partirent et Maryse ferma. Elle avait décidé de prendre une après midi et de n'ouvrir que le matin.

Aussi elle passa dans les étalages et se mit a ranger un peu ce qu ses clients avaient dérangé, et son téléphone sonna.

« Allô » fit elle avant de sourire en entendant la voix de Lucian

« Hey, ça va ? Je voulait t'appeler pour te dire que je pourrait pas venir se soir, avec tout ce qui se passe à l'institue, avec Clary et avec la rupture d'Alec et de Magnus, et Simon et… » fit Lucian mais Maryse hocha la tête comprenant

« Oui, bien je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas. ATTEND ! Alec et Magnus ont QUOI?! » fit Maryse soudainement et Luke eu un blanc de l'autre côté.

« …Isabelle m'as dit qu'ils avaient rompu… » fit Luke et Maryse faillit presque faire tomber son téléphone

« QUOI ?! Comment Magnus a osé faire ça a mon bébé ?! » cria Maryse, hors d'elle et ne comprenant pas alors qu'elle voyait encore son fils lui demander l'anneau familiale, donc pas possible que se soit lui. Mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas croire que Magnus aurait fait ça : il n'y a pas deux jours, elle avait vu son amour sincère lorsque ils avaient parlé, et elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais ça à son fils. Mais elle avait la preuve qu'Alec ne ferait pas, car après tout il voulait l'épouser !

« En faite… C'est Alec qui a rompu, apparemment… » fit Luke doucement et Maryse resta silencieuse, perdu…

« Quoi ? » fit-elle, mais c'était à peine un murmure. Elle ne comprenait pas… « Mais enfin… » fit Maryse espérant trouver des réponses. Mais Luke ne pu lui en donner alors elle continua

« Mais c'est complétement insensé ! Les deux s'aiment comme jamais ! ce sont des AMES-SŒURS, Luke ! J'ai vu leur amour, et je t'assure que c'est le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu ! Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Que c'est-il passé enfin ? Jamais mon fils aurait fait ça alors qu'il voulait l'épouser ! » fit Maryse complétement désemparé et perdu. Luke s'étonna

« Il voulait l'épouser ? » fit-il étonné et Maryse soupira

« Oui, il m'avait demander la bague de la famille il y a peine quelques jours » fit la femme et Luke fut aussi étonné que ravie, car ses deux la étaient si bien ensemble et s'aimaient d'un amour sincère… Ha… C'est vrais… Ils se sont séparé…

Luke soupira devant la tragédie

« Dommage, ils auraient fait un beau mariage… » fit luke et Maryse se redressa, les sentiments fulminant sous sa peau

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! ILS VONT faire un beau mariage ! Je vais y veiller ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse je ne sais quoi gâché la vie de mes bébés ! » fit Maryse avec un air sombre et déterminé Luke frissonna à l'autre bout du fil, se faisant une note mental de ne jamais énerver cette femme.

« Maryse, qu'est ce que tu… » fit Luke avec une petite voix mais Maryse claqua sa langue, pressée :

« Je te rappel plus tard ! J'ai un fils a sermonné comme jamais ; il va regretter sa vie, crois moi… » fit Maryse sombrement et Luke ne pu que avaler sa salive avec appréhension ; dieux il aimait cette femme. Forte, rebelle et déterminée ! Ça, c'était une vrais femme !

Alec était dans l'institut, en train de faire des choses habituelles pour un directeur de institut, alors qu'il était dans la salle de debriefing. D'un coup il vit arriver un de ses officier en courant l'air affolé.

« Boss, il y a une furie à l'entrée qui veut vous voir ! » fit-il et Alec s'étonna alors que le silence se faisait autour d'eux…

« Une furie ? » demanda Alec septique alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui était terrorisé. Et il fallait y aller pour terroriser un Shadowhunter confirmé…

« Oui une FURIE ! Le système de sécurité était fermé ! Alors elle la démolit à coup de talon-aiguille ! » fit l'homme avant que des bruits arrivent dans le couloir, dont beaucoup de gens qui essayait de dire a une certaine personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer ici. Mais apparemment leur voix étaient tout aussi terrifiées.

« ALEXANDER GIEDON LIGHTWOOD ! Sort tes fesses de là et est le courage d'affronter ta mère, lâche ! » fit une voix tonitruante dans tout l'institut alors que Alec avait sursauté et c'était crispé de peur . Tout l'institut, en mode arrêt sur image, vu Maryse Lightwood débarquer dans toute sa rage et sa colère, tel une furie. Tout le monde comprirent immédiatement comment cette femme était une des directrice les plus respectée lorsque elle était encore en service, et n'osèrent pas imaginer ce que c'était de travaillés sous ses ordres. Son fils, à côté: c'était de la crème...

« Maman ? » fit Alec doucement, ne comprenant pas. Maryse avait eu le temps d'arriver à son niveau et cria

« Y a pas de'' maman'' qui tienne, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer c'est quoi se bordel si tu veux pas que je te rôtisse, fils ingrat qui me fait faire des crises cardiaques ! » cria Maryse alors que Alec était tétanisé devant sa mère ; bon il arrivait a gardé une image potable devant ses subordonnés, en même temps c'était facile car ceux-la étaient déjà à moitié évanouit ou en sueur froide. Bref une personne seulement tétanisé était déjà un grand explois devant la colère de Maryse Lightwood !

« Mais de quoi tu parle ? » fit Alec perdu alors que Maryse fulmina

« Je parle de ta désastreuse vie amoureuse ! Explique moi au nom de quoi tu as fait ça !? Mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête !? » fit Maryse et Alec prit une petite lueur douloureuse dans les yeux lorsque il comprit, mais il se senti surtout gêné d'avoir une telle scène devant tout ses subordonnés, surtout sur un sujet aussi privé. Mais apparemment ceux-ci ne pensèrent pas à s'en plaindre, Maryse avait fait une forte impression sur eu…

« Ont peut parler de ça en priver, au moins.. » fit Alec avant de se diriger vers son bureau.. Maryse le suivis, en se calmant un temps soit peu. Il n'empêche que les personnes s'écartèrent de son chemin sans tarder…

Alec soupira en prenant constance pour affronter sa mère alors que celle-ci fermait la porte derrière elle.

Elle semblait s'être calmée lorsque elle avait vu la peine dans les yeux de son fils, ne la cachant plus ; sa furie avait été remplacée par de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension…

« Que c'est t'il passé ? » fit Maryse voyant que son fils soufrait alors que Alec soupira douloureusement

« Tu sais… Lorsque Magnus a perdu sa magie pour sauver Jace… » commença Alec et Maryse s'assit au canapé pour écouter avec attention…

« Et bien.. ; j'ai pensé égoïstement qu'il gérait la situation car au fond j'étais si heureux de pouvoir envisager de vieillir avec lui. Il ne cessait de me répéter qu'il allait bien, et moi j'acceptai cela à l'aveugle car je ne voulait pas voir la réalité… » fit Alec et sa mère fronça les sourcils à l'amour désespéré qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son fils, tendis que celui-ci s'asseyait sur le canapé d'en face.

« En réalité Magnus soufrait. Et je ne pouvait pas comprendre. La perte de sa magie lui avait fait vraiment mal, elle le détruisait de l'intérieur… Au final avec le recule j'ai comprit quel mal ça lui faisait. c'est comme si nous on nous enlève nos runes.. ; une part de nous s'en va… » fit Alec et Maryse soupira

« C'est pour ça que tu l'avait envoyé à mon côté, pour que je puise le guider sur son chemin… » fit Maryse et Alec hocha la tête

« Oui… mais malgré tout Magnus soufrait trop, et je n'ai rien vu… Puis… Alors que je croyait que Magnus était heureux, il m'a dit qu'il ne serait jamais pleinement heureux sans sa magie. Mon seul souhait est de le rendre heureux, mais je ne peut pas le faire… » fit Alec les yeux triste mais Maryse se leva et s'asseya a côté de lui.

« C'est faux : il t'aime, je le sais : il me l'as dit ! » fit Maryse et Alec fit un sourire pale.

« Je le sais. J'en est jamais douté… mais mon amour ne suffit pas à le rendre heureux. Au final c'est de ma faute si Magnus souffre, il a sacrifié ce a quoi il tenait le plus pour moi et c'est un geste qu'il ne peu pas supporter, malgré sa bonne volonté… » fit Alec mais Maryse secoua la tête

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alec » fit Maryse mais Alec secoua la tête

« Si maman… » tenta son fils mais Maryse prit ses joues en main pour qu'il la regarde

« Alec, je suis sur que Magnus ne pense pas cela, ne le quitte pas pour une chose que tu n'as pas… » commença sa mère mais Alec secoua la tête

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'es quitté… » commença Alec et Maryse fronça les sourcils, « j'aime Magnus de tout mon cœur, maman,et…»commença t'il, la voix brisé, « et c'est pour ça que je ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux. Il le mérite et je veux rien de plus que son bonheur… » fit Alec alors que Maryse hocha la tête

« C'est normal mon chéri… Lorsque on aime quelqu'un, son bonheur n'as pas de prix. Mais ce n'est pas en le quittant que tu va le rendre heureux. Je suis même sur du contraire en faite. Magnus doit être complétement dévasté à l'heure qu'il est et… » fit Maryse et Alec secoua la tête

« Si : ça le rendra heureux, car … » fit Alec en soupirant le cœur déchiré, « Tu sais je t'avait dit pour Asmodée, son père, lorsque il lui a prit sa magie… Et bien la clef était Asmodée, alors j'ai… » fit Alec et sa mère prit une expression horrifiée

« T'as pas fait ça Alec ! Dit moi que tu as pas… » fit elle et Alec lui donna un regard brisé

« C'était la seule solution pour qu'il récupère ses pouvoirs. J'ai passé un marcher avec Asmodée contre la magie de Magnus » fit Alec et Maryse s'indigna, blessée pour son fils

« En sacrifiant tes sentiments ?! » fit Maryse outrée alors que la colère remontait peu à peu, mais pas contre son fils cette fois…

« Asmodée voulait que je rompt avec lui et lui brise le cœur, en échange de ses pouvoirs… Bien sur au début je ne voulait pas. Magnus et moi nous nous aimions, et son amour était tout pour moi, tu le sais… Mais après j'ai réalisé que je ne voulait pas et que je ne pouvait pas être égoïste et que c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire… Magnus avait tout donné pour que je sois heureux et je pouvait lui rendre la pareille… » fit Alec alors que Maryse était terrifiée en imaginant la peine que son fils avait du éprouvé ; mais en même temps , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son amour et son courage, car après tout si elle était certaine que Magnus avait souffert de cela, Alec en soufrait encore plus… Tellement plus

Et alors qu'elle voyait l'expression de son fils, la colère montait…

Qui avait osé faire de la peine à son bébé de la sorte. Qui avait osé faire du mal à Magnus ? Qui avait osé se mettre entre les deux et briser leurs destins ?

Maryse soupira pour se calmer, à l'heure actuel, Alec avait besoin d'elle pour le supporter, pas d'une furie incontrôlable. Mais elle garderait sa colère pour plus tard, ça il n'y a pas de doute, et contre celui qui la méritait dans cette histoire…

« Ce sera peut être un peu douloureux pour lui mais il pourra tourné la page facilement je pense. » fit Alec les yeux lointain, alors que Maryse n'était pas du tout d'accort sur se point. Elle avait vu l'amour de Magnus pour son fils, et ce n'était pas une chose qu'on pouvait faire passer si facilement.

«Après tout je ne suis pas le premier qu'il a aimé, et je ne serait pas le dernier...Et puis, il pourra retomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et faire sa vie comme avant, lorsque il était heureux… De cette façon il pourra redevenir libre… » fit Alec les yeux larmoyant. Maryse soupira en frottant l'épaule de son fils qui s'ouvrait à elle avec douleur…

« C'est noble de ta part, mais et toi dans cette histoire… ? » demanda t'elle, même si elle avait le cœur brisé par ce qu'elle entendait ;elle ne comptait pas laisser les choses aller dans se sens, mais elle se forçait a écouté son fils qui était dans le besoin de sa mère...

Alec ne pu lui répondre et Maryse sentit la colère remonter à la vu torturé de son fils.

Alec ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça, mais son fils plus que quiconque : il aimait tellement Magnus. Maryse refusait qu'il souffre toute sa vie a regardé l'homme qu'il aimait de loin, tout ça a cause d'un démon stupide qui était incapable de soutenir son propre fils dans son bonheur comme tout bon parent, plutôt que de le priver et de chercher a le contrôlé !

Oui, Maryse avait fait des progrès dans sa façon de pensée… Et il n'était pas question qu'elle revienne sur ses anciennes habitude. Et maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé cela, il n'était pas question que l'un de ses enfants soit malheureux dans leur vie.

Oh non Alec n'allait pas rester malheureux, ça non… Mais patience…

Alec soupira de douleur et se leva pour aller vers son bureau… Sa mère le regarda faire avec interrogation avant que Alec revienne vers elle, aillant prit un truc dans le tiroirs.

« Tien maman… Je ne pense plus en avoir besoin… Pour toujours… » fit alec alors que Maryse prit la petite boite métallique familière avec son initial familiale. Maryse ne pu que sentir sa colère monter sous sa peau, mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre et prit la boite avec douceur et compassion pour le cœur brisé de son fils…

Mais au fond sa colère était plus forte que ses masques, et elle le savait elle attendait simplement que son fils n'est plus besoin d'elle. Une fois fait… Sa colère sortirait librement et elle ferait payer le prix cher au responsable, dans ce cas : un certain démon d'Edom… Et je serait lui, j'irai me cacher dans un trou pour échapper à la colère de Maryse Lightwood !

Mais pour l'heure elle passa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et le câlina en silence, montrant à son fils tout l'amour maternel qu'elle avait…

Plus tard, bien plus tard, dans les rues de New-york, Magnus errait dans la ville lorsque son père revenu vers lui, encore une fois, pour le baratiner pour qu'il vienne a ses cotés. Mais ça, Magnus ne s'en rendait pas compte car son cœur saignait trop et les paroles de son père semblaient profiter de sa faiblesse pour entrer la ou il fallait dans son cœur brisé. Magnus avait besoin de quelqu'un, désespéramment besoin de quelqu'un… Et Asmodée savait cela et le mettait à profit étant le seul qui restait à ses côtés ; il recollerait les morceau de son fils brisé et récupérerait le nouveau Magnus, plus fort, plus sage, plus puissant, plus aveugle et plus obéissant…

Après tout il était le seul a être la pour lui… Le seul qui le soutienne et soigne sa douleur… Dans ses conditions : un cœur peu facilement se laisser aveugler…

Après une conversation qui ressemblait beaucoup aux autres qu'ils avaient déjà eu auparavant, Magnus soupira de douleur. Magnus semblait cette fois commencer à se laisser gagner par le faux réconfort de son père, n'ayant plus la force du lutter. Il penchait dangereusement mais il n'y avait personne pour le retenir de tomber…

« Magnus ! » fit soudainement une voix familière et Asmodée maudit intérieurement car cela sembla réveiller Magnus de son ''envoûtement'' perfide… Magnus se tourna, tout comme Asmodée pour voir qui les avaient interrompu. Magnus reconnu immédiatement Maryse, cela lui fit mal car cela lui rappela Alec, mais Magnus était trop étonné par son expression de pure colère vengeresse pour se soucier de se détail ; il n'avait jamais vu la femme comme ça et Magnus pouvait sentir une atmosphère étouffante se propager

« Maryse ? » fit Magnus d'une petite voix, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait alors que Asmodée ne connaissait pas la femme, mais il pouvait sentir sa colère et son aura noir et cela le poussa à se méfier, inconsciemment…

Maryse ne répondit pas à Magnus et sera encore plus les poing lorsque ellle vu la douleur que Asmodée était en train d'infliger à Magnus. l'esprit brisé et perdu de Magnus retrancha la femme encore plus loin dans un semblant de contrôle. On voyait bien qu'elle maîtrisait sa bouche pour éviter de faire sortir le fond de ses pensées…

Magnus dans sa douleur ne pouvait penser clairement, mais il était comme même intrigué et il n'avait jamais vu Maryse comme ça. Mais il recula lorsque il vu la femme commencer à avancer vers eux, les poings serrer et le visage dure, car il pensait qu'elle serait peu être là pour lui. Après tout elle avait du comprendre que lui et Alec avait rompu et n'avait pas eu tout les détails et le croyait coupable de quoi que se soit…

Mais à sa grande surprisse Maryse lui passa devant et se dirigea droit vers Asmodée. Maryse sera son poing et sans plus de somation, le colla sur la joue du démon avec une tel force et une tel haine que Asmodée vola sur plusieurs mètres et se rétama par terre sans grâce, surprit de ce geste soudain, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Âpres tout il était le prince de l'enfer, personne n'avait jamais osé le frapper. Magnus s'étonna aussi alors qu'il vit Maryse donner un coup de poing a son père sans raisons. Mais bientôt la maîtrise de ses lèvres prit fin et Maryse éclatât en hurlement vengeur alors que Asmodée se relevait tout sonné et déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Espèce de salaud ! » fit Maryse avec un regard de feu qui aurait rendu la plus part des démon d'Edom gênés de la pâleur des leurs. Magnus s'étonna ne comprenant rien, laissant la tristesse de voir la mère de l'amour de sa vie de coté. Mais déjà Maryse continuait son explosion vocal en fusillant Asmodée d'un air noir de colère et de vengeance.

« Qui t'a permis de t'en prendre à mon bébé, sale démon de bas-étage ! » fit Maryse et Magnus s'étonna, car il était persuadé qu'elle parlait d'Alec, mais il n'avait pas le temps de médité la dessus que déjà Maryse continuait laissant Asmodée étonner de la situation : jamais un mortel n'avait osé s'adresser a lui comme ça

«Comment ose tu me parler comme ça, ignorante mortel ! Sais tu seulement qui je suis ? » fit Asmodée furieux de l'humiliation qu'il recevait. Bon certes cette femme était un tantinet effrayante, mais il essayait de garder constance avec un regard hautin et supérieur. Mais Maryse le coupa et tenta de lui assigner un coup de pied. Asmodée l'évita, n'ayant pas le temps de se défendre avec sa magie, car cette femme était tout de même extrêmement rapide, pour une humaine… Et sincèrement il n'était pas dans une position ou sa fierté régnait. Ce faire humilier par une humaine…

Mais il sauva tout de même les apparences avec ses paroles qu'il voulait agressives, alors qu'il avait comprit qui était cette femme.

« Je vais te faire regretter tes gestes, mortelle sans valeur ! Et je me moque bien de toi et de ton fils. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et l'as fait de son plain gré, ce pauvre petit poussin égaré était près à tout » fit Asmodée avec un rictus moqueur à l'insulte. il le regretta instantanément en voyant les yeux de cette furie changer. Et pas dans le bon sens…

LA : il avait vraiment peur…

Magnus quand à lui avait froncé les sourcil, ayant eu peur d'avoir entendu se qu'il avait entendu… Mais lui aussi se pétrifia devant la colère de la femme.

« Je suis MARYSE LIGHTWOOD, petit merdeux ! ! ET c'est pas un petit prince de l'enfer qui va me faire peur ! » fit Maryse hors d'elle, lançant des éclaires de fureur et de colère avec ses yeux, tendis que elle avait renvoyé un autre coup de pied vengeur que le démon ne pu éviter et il revola au loin. Asmodée atterrit avec un bruit sourd, avec une disgrâce vraiment pas flatteuse pour son rang, et il remercia qu'il n'y avait pas de spectateur. Après tout ''le prince des enfers c'est fait botter le cul par une terrestre et sans arme en plus !'' ça sonnait pas très bien pour sa réputation. Mais faut dire que la dite humaine était vraiment hyper effrayante ! Et Asmodée avait senti son démon se faire mater comme un loup qui a cherché son alfa et l'as regretté… Aussi il fut tenter de se recroqueviller en boule dans un coin et se cacher pour échapper a cette femme…

Mais il n'eus pas le temps de le faire car Maryse lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol avec force tenant le col de sa veste, prés à l'étrangler si c'était possible, ça ferait un bon bonus. Mais une vois l'arrêta.

« Maman !? » fit la voix et le cœur de Magnus se serra. Aussi il ne puis se retenir de se retourner, même si il avait mal. Alec se tenait là, essouffler comme si il avait couru pour chercher sa mère, le visage étonné du spectacle, essayant de calmer ça mère enragée. Il essaya d'ignorer Magnus pour ne pas se faire souffrir. Mais faut dire que de voir sa mère en train de mater le prince des enfer, aidait à ça…

« Maman arrête tu va le tuer » fit Alec, Magnus doutait que cela soit possible, mais il faut avouer que lorsque il regardait son père, celui ci avait l'air d'avoir la plus grande terreur de toute sa vie… Mais Maryse ne fit qu'un sourire et leva un peu le torse d'Asmodée , toujours sur lui, pour le replaquer avec plus de force

« Tant mieux ! » fit elle avec rage vengeresse, « cette vermine ne mérite rien de mieux ! » fit-elle encore avant de gueuler à Asmodée : « je t'interdis de faire souffrir mes bébés en leur brisant leur destin TU M'ENTEND ! Alors tu va modifier les clauses de ton contrat vite fait bien fait et leur permettre d'être heureux ou je t'étripe, petit prince de pacotille ! Et si tu attire encore ma colère un jour : je t'assure que c'est pas l'enfer qui m'arrêtera pour te retrouver ! Et pour en revenir au commencement de se désastre : tu n'aurait même jamais du avoir à faire ça ! Tu aurait du aider ton fils sans condition car c'est ton fils et que ton fils a besoin de toi ! Père ingrat ! » fit Maryse, toujours en criant avec haine et terreur.

« Ensuite : n'essaye plus jamais de te mettre entre mes bébés une autre fois , ou je te le ferrait regretter. Je me moque bien de ce que tu pense, petit merdeux ! Mais ne t'interpose plus jamais entre leur amour ! Mon fils l'aime, et ça je ne laisserait jamais un petit démon lui enlever son bonheur et l'homme de sa vie, juste à cause d'un égoïste, égocentrique, pitoyable père ingrat qui ne se rend même pas compte du trésor qu'est son fils et qui n'est même pas capable de l'aimer comme il conviens ! » fit encore Maryse alors que Alec fut gêné de la situation, alors que Magnus fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprise comme pour ce contrat, qu'est ce que sa signifiait au juste? Mais surtout en se qui concerne leur prétendu amour. Après tout Alec avait rompu avec lui… Mais une petite, toute petite, leur d'espoir se réveilla. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Alec. Alec en fit de même et leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais avant qu'ils n'est eu le temps d' analysé la tornade de pensées et d'émotions qui s'y trouvaient, Maryse avait déjà attiré leur attention car elle continuait d'exposer ses quatre vérités au démon, le traumatisant au passage et le tétanisant… Cette terrestre était vraiment terrifiante. Et oui, l'un des grand prince des enfer, le plus puissant d'entre tous, tremblait devant elle et hochait la tête avec frénésie tout au long de son monologue coléreux.

« Et ton fils aussi l'aime ! Ton fils mérite d'être heureux, ton rôle est de le supporter et de l'aider à être heureux ! Pas de l'enrôler avec des paroles douces et illusoires. Tu devrais tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux comme tout bon parent qui se respecte ! Et si tu ne peut pas te rendre compte que pour ça il a besoin d'être A CÔTE DE MON FILS pour y arriver, alors c'est que tu n'as rien comprit ! Tu va rester malheureux toute ta vie lorsque tu te rendra compte que tu es passé a côté de la chose la plus importante de ta vie : être véritablement LÂ pour ton enfant ! Juste PUREMENT ET SIMPLEMENT CA ! » fit Maryse, aillant finit d' évacuer sa colère aussi elle se releva avec la grâce d'une reine et fit un mouvement de dédain hautement classieux qui finit par achever le démon, qui hochait la tête, limite les larmes au yeux

« Bien, je vais me retirer. Les closes du contrat sont annulées! Mon fils peut retourner au près de l'homme qu'il aime. ET Magnus garde définitivement ses pouvoirs! Gare à toi si il en est autrement ! » fit Maryse avec un ultimatum qui aurait fait même pâlir les plus fort de cette terre. ou en faite c'était déjà fait car Asmodée était un des plus fort de la terre. Et celui-ci hocha la tête furieusement, complétement traumatiser par la femme devant lui, n'osant rien dire, rien faire, c'est limite si il avait arrêté de respirer…

Satisfaite du résultat, Maryse tourna son long manteau d'un mouvement royale et théâtral, se détournant de la chiffe-molle au sol, puis elle se retourna vers les deux spectateurs

« Quand à vous deux ! » fit-elle et les deux ne purent rien faire, si ce n'est se contracter de peur, figer sur place alors que Maryse s'approchait d'eux avec ses grands pas accélérés remplis de colère

« Vous rentrez à la maison IMMÉDIATEMENT et et vous CORRIGER ce bordel » fit-elle avec une voix qui ne laissait rien faire si ce n'est hocher la tête. Le ton utiliser pour le mots maison était dans le sens presque amoureux. retournée chez eux, ensemble, là ou il appartenait… Mais les deux firent, en même temps sens s'en rendre compte

« On a pas de maison » firent-ils avec tout le courage du monde pour oser contredire la reine qui était en face d'eux. Et d'ailleurs celle-ci leur adressèrent les éclairs les plus meurtriers du monde

« Magnus ! » fit-elle et le sorcier sursauta malgré lui, « un portail vers mon appartement ! Et c'est un ordre ! » fit la femme, tel une impératrice ; Magnus ne voulait pas demander pourquoi c'était, trop effrayer de la réponse qu'il pourrait recevoir et exécuta simplement le désire de la femme. En même temps il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier à l'heure actuelle.

Le tourbillon doré apparu. et avant que les deux garçons est pu faire quoi que se soit, Maryse les prit par un bras chacun, avec une poigne de fer et les força dans le portail sans leur laisser protester… en même temps , là encore ils n'étaient pas assez fou pour faire ça.

Les trois apparurent dans l'appartement de Maryse, aux dessus de la librairie. Et c'est limite si Maryse ne laissa pas à Magnus le temps de refermer son portail qu'elle les entraînaient déjà à travers un couloir, de force.

On ne sais pas comment Maryse arriva a ouvrir la porte aillant les deux mains fermement entourer autour des bras des deux, mais toujours est t'il que Alec et Magnus furent poussé de force dans la chambre d'amis sans ménagemant ;

« Bien! vous aller me faire le plaisir de rester là dedans jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et je ne vous ferait sortir qu'une fois éxpliqués, réconciliés, en couple, et fiancés, C'EST CLAIR ! » fit Maryse avec un sermon tel que les deux hommes ne trouvèrent rien à redire et hochèrent la tête, pas fière devant la domination total que la femme leur imposait. Maryse jeta la boite qu'elle prit de sa poche et Alec l'avait même pas attraper que la porte claqua, faissant certainement tomber des livres dans la librairie en dessous tellement sa rage se faisait sentir à travers la puissance du coup…

…

Le silence plana dans la salle. Magnus et Alec étaient restés debout en regardant la porte, pas sur d'avoir tout comprit de ce qui c'était passé, d'une façon général… Mais Magnus avait froncé les sourcils en entendant les dires de Maryse à l'instant. Comment-ça fiancés ?

« …J'avais oublié que ma mère pouvait être aussi effrayante, des fois… » fit Alec en regardant la porte, semblant enfin être sortit de la torpeur que Maryse avait instaurer ; Magnus lui aussi en sortit et hocha la tête

« En effet… » fit-il et les deux, puisque ils n'étaient plus pris par le comment du pourquoi de cette situation bizarre, se sentir soudainement gênés. Toute la précédente situation leur revenait en mémoire. Ils avaient officiellement rompu, après tout…

Alors aucun des deux ne parlèrent au débuts se contentant de détourner le regard…

Alec tournait la boite dans ses mains, l'ayant reconnu comme celle contenant la bague.

Il leur fallu bien de longues minutes pour surmonter leur gêne, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. mais finalement Magnus posa la question qui lui brûlait la bouche.

« … Alors… Pourquoi fiancé ? » fit-il doucement et cela sembla enfin leur donner le début de la conversation… Alec fit

« C'est une longue histoire » fit le Shadowhunter et Magnus se permit même un de ses petits sourire malicieux comme il savait les faire avant qu'ils rompent…

« Et bien… Il semblerait que ta mère nous a donné plus de temps que l'on pouvait l'espérer… » fit-il et Alec fit un petit sourire alors que les deux se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux. Et tout ce qu'ils y virent les firent pleurer de douleur et de bonheur à la fois…

Les explications de tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis allait être longue, mais nécessaire…

Après au moins six bonnes heures, Maryse revenu chez elle, pensant qu'ils devaient avoir eu le temps qu'ils leur fallait et qu'il était temps d'enlever le loquet de la porte. Oui elle les avaient enfermer...

Bien sur, elle savait que Magnus pouvait le défaire en un rien de temps, même son fils pourrait enfoncé la porte avec la force qu'il avait, sans parler des runes, mais Maryse c'était assurée qu'ils n'est pas cette idée. Et de toute façon ils avaient besoin de parler alors ils ne le feraient pas…

Plus aucune trace de la furie et de la colère précédente se trouvait sur son visage. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire paisible et ses yeux doux. Personne n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'elle avait réussi a traumatisé un démon, i peine quelques heures en la voyant comme ça.

La femme fit un sourire alors qu'elle s'approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il ne semblait plus y avoir un bruit à l'intérieur ce qu'il l'étonna. Aussi elle toqua doucement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'interrompait rien… Ne recevant pas de réponse elle se permit d'entrer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que ses bébés étaient enfin près à faire face à leur destin avec bonheur…

Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire de fierté et de joie.

Sur le lit, même pas défais, les deux c'étaient endormit. Ils étaient tout habillés, coucher l'un en face de l'autre, pas intime mais pas loin non plus. un doux sourire apaisés chacun. Leurs mains étaient la seule chose qui les reliaient avec à la fois douceur et nécessiter. Maryse supposait qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils ne pouvaient pas être comme avant, et qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour reprendre leur vie. Mais cette vue était empli de douceur et d'amour et c'était juste parfait... Ils avaient eu l'air d'avoir juste besoin d'un petit contacte simple et innocent pour sentir mutuellement que l'autre était là et des yeux pour se parler vu leur position. Les deux avaient du se regardé intensément pendant longtemps, poser là avec simplicité et douceur, avant de s'endormir…

C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour réparer en douceur leur cœur meurtri. Après tout ils avaient le cœur brisé tout les deux et ça prenait du temps a réparé…

Mais dans leurs mains entrelacées, Maryse vu une chose qui la fit encore plus sourire.

Un majestueux '' L'' brillait sur l'annulaire gauche de Magnus, poser sur une belle chevalière familière, parmi toute les autres qui ornait ses doigts…

Épilogue :

Quelque temps après, lorsque tout les problèmes de tout le monde furent résolut, tout le monde fut sauvé, et tout ceux qui le méritait furent enfermé en prison ou mort… Ce fut le temps des réjouissances et des événements heureux ; c'était le cas dans un jardin magnifique de New york, louer pour l'occasion d'un magnifique et grandiose mariage qui restera dans les souvenir des siècles et des siècles tellement il y avait d'amour qui s'en dégageai…

Les deux mariés contemplait du haut de leur estrade leur invité :nombreux et énergique, discuter entre heu, profitant de la fête d'après-mariage.

Tout les visages familiers pouvait être en vue, occuper dans leur tenu d'apparat à parler et à rire du bonheur des mariés.

Et les mariés regardait tout cela avec joie, profitant de leur bonheur pure. Ils n'étaient nul autre que Alexander Lightwood et Magnus Bane, désormais nommer respectivement avec le nom de famille de l'autre…

Alec soupira alors qu'il regardait ses invités discuter avec sa mère, son mari se trouvait à ses côtés, un sourire paisible et calme lui aussi, regardant sa belle-mère et son sourire innocent et comblé comme jamais… Maryse avait l'air d'être aux anges, et d'être un ange. Mais les deux époux savaient mieux que de se fier au apparence. Un souvenir aussi agréable que drôle, avec le recul, s'imicait dans leurs têtes…

« Finalement, je me demande qui de nous deux a le parent le plus démoniaque… » fit Alec et Magnus répondit sans quitter Maryse du regard, alors que le rire innocent et plein de joie de la femme résonna dans le jardin

« Toi ! Définitivement toi !» fit Magnus d'un air désabusé alors que Alec fit un sourire

« Des complaintes ? » demanda le Shadowhunter, un sourcil hausser avec amusement. Magnus secoua la tête

« Pas le moins du monde, après tout c'est grâce à cette ''démone'' que nous somme là aujourd'hui… » fit Magnus en prenant la main bagué de son mari, avec Aku Cinta Kamu de graver avec de la magie sur l'or, par les bons soins de Magnus.

Alec fit un sourire, serrant la main de Magnus avec tendresse avant d'aller l'embrasser chastement, le sourire aux lèvres de bonheur…

La légende raconte encore qu'au fin-fond d'Edom, un certain prince pleure encore dans son sommeil en gémissant après une certaine furie enragée…

Fin.

. . .

Et voila! J'espère que ça vous a plus

Comme je le disait, rien a prendre au sérieux, juste pour les gens qui ont besoin de voir le Malec

heureux...

N' hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bye bye!


End file.
